Dream Forever
by A State of Sundays
Summary: The thin balance between the living and not-so-living citizens of Death City slowly begins to break once the mayor's son dies unexpectedly in a car accident.


D R E A M F O R E V E R

* * *

><p>. : .<p>

_The thin balance between the living and not-so-living citizens of Death City slowly begins to break once the mayor's son dies unexpectedly in a car accident._

**I. Death Scene**

Kid wanted to look away, or close his eyes, or even gouge them out in order to stop himself from seeing the sight before him, but he couldn't do anything. He was like a statue, planted directly in front of a automobile accident… It was the car he had been in that was damaged the most. The windshield was broken entirely and the bits that stayed in place directly ahead of the passenger seat were marked with blood. The hood of the car was also smeared with the same liquid. Everyone who had crowded around knew that the blood belonged to Death the Kid, their mayor's son, and some could still picture him lying there. His body made it seem like he died immediately, but in reality, he had been still alive. In those last seconds, all he could think about was the numbing pain of the shattered glass in his stomach and the warm blood dripping down his arm.

Both drivers were alive, from what Kid could guess anyway. Kid's driver had been taken by helicopter to the nearest hospital. The other made it through fine except for the minor cuts on his face. It was obvious that the man was drunk, and Kid didn't understand why the officer was bothering to test him. As his killer clumsily fell to the ground, Kid was finally able to move. He didn't get a feeling that informed him that he was free, it was just something Kid knew on his own. People were already walking away before Kid decided to close his eyes. It was strange, but once things began clearing up, he no longer wanted to leave. He opened his eyes and pivoted around, observing the area as if he was searching for something. He was in fact looking for something, but it wasn't anything tangible. An answer was what Kid wanted now.

He looked down at himself, outstretching his right hand as he noticed that it was covered with blood. His white shirt was soaked with his blood, yet when he felt the material it wasn't wet and he knew the blood wasn't dried either by how bright it was... Almost as if it's stuck there. The shirt was tattered however, and through the holes he could see healed gashes across his stomach. He tried to unbutton the shirt to see them better, but it wouldn't budge. Kid tried not to panic. But how could he not? He was cursed to wear an unsymmetrical, stained, tattered shirt from now on. He gave up with a cry and fell unto the floor, pounding angrily even though no one would be able to hear him.

"Not even the holes became any bigger." He groaned. Kid rolled over, sprawled like a starfish on the old street. The sun was at it's highest and stray clouds floated in the bright, cerulean sky. He remembered reading the time before the crash and figured it was a little after noon. It was unfitting, but he was glad that he still had time before the sun went down. Kid couldn't imagine what he was supposed to do once it was night time. Hell, he didn't even know what to do now. Licking his lips, he stared down at his blood coated hand once more before things began to sink in. His chest clamped up, but somehow, he knew he'd never be able to cry.

"… I'm dead."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's short, I know, but I couldn't get myself to add anything else to it. When you read the second chapter, you'll understand why. **

** The story is inspired by a book whose title I've forgotten and also never finished reading. I've read only the first couple of chapters before returning it back to the library about four years ago. The only thing I remember from it was that the ghost boy will always be wearing a tuxedo and have chocolate on his face. I've incorporated some things from Soul Eater that hopefully you guy's will be quick to notice. I'll end up pointing them out in these bottom comments however, so don't sweat it if you don't.**

** Next update: 22 April 2011**


End file.
